


Spotless Skies Hold Endless Secrets

by aurorakitty5



Series: Absence of Autonomy for the Chosen Unlucky Few [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Feels, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Jesus Christ what is this, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi, also techincally, bby boy going through a lot, damn i really out here writing a lot of things technically, i suppose this is what i get for writing a hunger games au huh, inplied character death but not actually written, technically, yeah very ooc tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorakitty5/pseuds/aurorakitty5
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada was just fourteen when his death knell sounded and he began to smolder.(The story before the rise of The Sky Spot)
Relationships: None
Series: Absence of Autonomy for the Chosen Unlucky Few [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Spotless Skies Hold Endless Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ok warning! VERY OOC Tsuna! This is a Hunger Games AU, and when you try to place characters into such a setting, they become sad.

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada was just fourteen when his death knell sounded and he began to smolder.

As the son of the famous Young Lion Iemitsu Sawada and a grandson to President Vongola, there was a lot riding on his shoulders, expectations that he wasn’t sure he could meet. Despite belonging to a notable family, he lived in District One. While he could certainly say he was luckier than most, there was still the lurking danger around the corner that his father never had to deal with. District One, after all, had to give up some of their children, the Capitol not having to endure sacrifice every year.

His mother Nana was lucky and never managed to get reaped for the Games. She originally lived in District Eleven, growing up surrounded by farms and calm country life, the Rainy District giving its people peace that was hard to find in the other districts. Her family even lived fairly comfortably, not needing as much assistance for food or other essentials.

Tsuna didn’t get the privilege to grow up innocent.

Despite what the other districts thought, living in District One was dangerous. As wife to Iemitsu, Nana had to send Tsuna away to the Training Academy, where he learned to fight, to take pride in the District he lived in, and above all, to instill deep-seated loyalty to the government. In the illegal school, the students learned how to fight, how to deceive, and by the time they were twelve, how to kill. Those who were lucky enough to have inherited flames were given special classes so their flames could be used to their fullest extent.

Tsuna excelled in all but being loyal.

The luxury District was almost never short of items, the Capitol gladly giving them priority when it came to food and other items. The people on the surface looked happy, and that was all that mattered to the Capitol. It was an inverse to the glittering diamonds found on clothing and in hair-pieces, a beautiful surface that hid a dark inside.

They never noticed the discontent brewing within the shiny walls of District One.

Getting picked as the male tribute from District One for a decade opener just went to show that Tsuna obviously never inherited his parent’s luck. His father was lucky in that he was never entered into the Games due to being one of the President’s sons, and his mother wasn’t picked due to sheer chance. Tsuna was picked after only three years of being eligible, his name in the reaping ball only three times.

When he climbed up to the stage and looked over a sea of well-dressed people, dimly hearing the female tribute get picked, one Kyouko Sasagawa, he felt the weight that he almost knew every other tribute felt when on the stage. He didn't even hear the other two names get picked, too lost within his own head.

He felt bad for the ten-year-old who volunteered from District Eight ten years ago.

Heartfelt goodbyes felt hollow when it was only his mother who sent him off, his father still staying and working in the Capitol, his only son’s reaping not even important enough to take a break and make a short call. There were no friends to tearfully hug him goodbye, not pets to smother with love before never seeing them again, nothing for Tsuna who only had his mother who had never been reaped and a father that lived and breathed the Capitol lifestyle. His token wasn’t even that special, a pin with a carving of a small lion in it, the eyes replaced with glimmering orange stones.

Their Escort was a nice man, who grimly led Tsuna, Kyouko, and the other two tributes to the train to be brought quickly to the Capitol, offering no pleasantries to the teen who wouldn’t feel them. It wasn’t as if Tsuna was a cold or cruel child, he just couldn’t feel much as the train made its way towards the glimmering Capitol, built upon piles and piles of children’s bones.

Peasantries couldn’t take away the horrors that lived beneath the Capitol.

Their Mentor was a man named Bermuda, the Starry Night, the man who had won the 60th Hunger Games. He wasn’t what Tsuna could call kind by any means, but his chilly demeanor helped Tsuna slowly thaw out, helped him begin to process what the next few months would be like.

Upon reaching the Capitol he was whisked away by his Stylist, her name not even registering within Tsuna’s mind. Sitting and standing for what felt like eons, when he was finally allowed out of the room and ushered to a floor-length mirror, Tsuna couldn’t see himself anymore, the Stylist making a mask good enough to almost fool the person it was on. 

His hair was purposefully fluffed up to look soft, and soft sparkles lined his cheeks and glimmered in his new burning orange eyes. Flowing clothes that resembled pure clouds and the occasional sheer yellow intertwined withing the threads gave off the look of an emerging sun. White slippers and a bright orange headpiece that was supposed to be lit topped the whole outfit off and when Tsuna looked closer at the person in the mirror, he wouldn’t hesitate to say he looked like something from a higher plane, a god forced to fall into the mortal realm.

He looked nothing like he did when he looked into his mirror last, back when he was still in District One and not forced into hell on Earth, looking like a teenage boy with too-knowing yet soft brown eyes and the bearing of a fighter.

The outfit and makeup helped him separate his new self from that boy.

Time passed and by the time Tsuna checked back in, he was standing next to Kyouko in a chariot, the two of them looking like beings who had fallen to Earth, innocents about to be forced to put on a bloody show to entertain the masses. Reaching up to lightly touch his hair, he wasn’t surprised at the stiff and spiky feel of it.

Another mask in the fool’s shop.

The days passed by and weeks turned into a month and then he found himself standing calmly inside the Training Facility, ignoring Kyouko who was fretting right next to him. He didn't even know where the other two tributes were. Feeling as if he still hadn’t returned to his body, Tsuna slowly looked down to see a pair of shining silver gloves on his hands, a bright orange ‘X’ on the front. Eyes half-lidded, he walked in when his name was called, followed procedure, and then walked over to a dummy and reached down inside himself to grab some of the embers lying dormant in his soul for the time being, grabbing them and igniting them and lifting them to the surface, a blazing orange fire dancing over his gloves, casting a sinister light over the childish face. Feeling the flames roaring, begging to be released, Tsuna complied, the fire evolving into an inferno. 

Those who were educated in literature might have compared them to flames from hell.

His score was announced, an unprecedented eleven. Kyouko’s score was more modest, a nine from her. The other boy's score was also a nine, and the other girl received a score of eight. Tsuna’s score meant greater chances for alliances, even greater chances for more Sponsors, and placed him among the top of the food chain, the alpha lion looking upon his prey.

Kyouko talked to him less and took many chances to escape the room if she could. Tsuna didn't even see the other two, not even in passing glances.

He didn’t particularly care.

His interview with the Announcer came and he was once again on a stage. However this time he wore a solid shield in the form of his burning crown and ethereal looks. Casually talking about his life in District One, smoothly redirecting a question about his training score, and making the Capitolites adore him, he secured himself as a possible Victor.

The next day the Games were scheduled to start and someone took him and implanted a tracker in him, the explanation barely making it past the buzzing in his ears and fog in his mind. Upon putting on the shirt, jacket, pants, and boots that made up that year’s uniform, he and the other tributes were placed in the Launch Room. A few tense minutes passed with no whispers or even coughs before they were told to go into a glass tube with their district number on it, and then they were raised into the Arena, the giant golden Cornucopia in the middle.

Tsuna could faintly hear a booming voice counting down from sixty, eyes immediately zeroing on a dull orange backpack with District One sewn onto the front in thin, gold thread. Once the gong was sounded, he took off, diving right for the backpack and taking off, not sticking around long enough to be caught up in the Bloodbath. Opening the backpack at a safe distance, he grimly smiled as he lifted his silver gloves out of it, followed by a note that just had a small lion doodled on it.

Taking note of where he was, he took off, keeping the backpack and putting on his gloves, eyes blank but with determination burning deeply in them. He needed to survive, and if it came down to him and Kyouko, he would do what he had to do. He was going to live and running through the forest his brown eyes gained a slight orange sheen to them. 

He might not be Tsunayoshi Sawada when he walked out of the Arena, son of Young Lion Iemitsu and Nana, but he would walk out alive.

☼

A cloudless sky, and not of air

To waft the dead leaves softly to their graves;

John Humphreys Davies, A Cloudless Sky

☼

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
